


The Forceful Awakens

by limit_breaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Total Power Exchange, complete trash, omg what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limit_breaker/pseuds/limit_breaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux and Kylo Ren are forced to share sleeping chambers, but Kylo's late-night restlessness means Hux doesn't sleep, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forceful Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> An unstructured exercise to get back into the swing of fiction-writing. I’m a bit rusty, but this work is complete, utter PWP, so I’m not overly concerned with finesse.
> 
> Really, though? 3,000+ words of nothing but evil, dark side kink smut trash? Help, I’m a hostage aboard the Starship Kylux. I have no excuses for my behavior. I apologize to the multiverse. I’ve lost all control of my life and am clearly broken on the inside.

 

“ _What_ are you doing?” Hux asked, voice gruff and annoyed from having just been woken up by an incessant shuffling coming from Kylo Ren’s side of the room.

It was dark, pitch black, and quiet save for noises and ragged breathing coming from his roommate. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and could just barely make out outlines of shapes in the night, illuminated sporadically by a small ever-blinking green light near the ceiling.

“What are you—” he flicked on the light, causing Kylo to quickly pull his covers over his lower body. Hux groaned loudly, “Dammit, Ren, have you no decency? I’m trying to sleep.”

Kylo shielded the light from his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. “This is my room, and I will do what I please. Now turn that dammed light off and leave me be.”

“Unfortunately for us both, this is my room, too. And, no, not until you put that away or get out of here!” He replied indignantly, “Take care of your business elsewhere, Ren, I won’t have you playing with yourself while I’m lying right here!”

“Well,” Kylo let out a languished sigh, “then leave.”

“This is my room!” Hux cried.

Kylo paused, considering. “Hmm,” he began, cocking his head to one side, “I suppose there _is_ a compromise.”

Hux didn’t reply, eying Kylo warily.

Kylo’s gaze lingered on Hux—tired, but irate, his eyes small and maladjusted to the light, his ginger hair, normally firmly plastered in form, tousled and mussed. He smirked, a sight that caused a flair of unease to well up inside the new general.

Sitting straight up in bed, Kylo folded his hands over his lap. “I could play with _you_ , instead.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Ren.”

Kylo pushed the blankets from his legs, revealing his naked lap, cock hard and erect. He shifted to remove his boxers completely, tossing them carelessly to the side, just to further enrage the irascible general with a casual disregard of order. “I don’t like to be denied.”

For a spilt second, Hux’s eyes widened in shock, but though he felt a warmth rising in his face, the matching one in his groin was making him somehow unable to look away.

Kylo touched himself again, taking his dick in hand, massaging it slowly. The corners of his lips upturned slowly to see Hux transfixed.

“Stop it.” Hux muttered quietly, firmly, finally managing to turn his head. “Now.”

“Are you forbidding me?”

“I told you to stop.”

“Or else?” Kylo looked at him with cold, dead eyes, “or else what? You’ll punish me? Will you punish me, General? Would I have to beg?”

Grimacing, Hux snatched his pillow and chucked it at Kylo’s head. Just as quickly, Kylo raised his right hand and Force-froze the pillow mid-air. Another flick of his wrist sent it flying across the room, slamming into the door and falling to the cold hard floor. He pointed his fingers at the ceiling light and dimmed it to half power, easing the strain on their eyes and softening the figures in the room. Next, he pointed at Hux himself.

“Don’t you dare use that Force magick on me, Ren, I’m warning you.”

Kylo flexed his fingers in Hux’s direction and concentrated. “Oh, General Hux…” he said quietly, almost an amused tone in his candor, “I had no idea you had such thoughts about me. I’m flattered… and aroused.”

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Hux hurled his other pillow at Kylo, who let it hit him this time, laughing hysterically as it did.

Hux was fuming and Kylo’s cackling only stoked the fire.

Composing himself, Kylo smiled. “I wasn’t in your head, General. I didn’t have to be. It’s written plainly on your face, even in the darkness. I see your desire, your need, using the Force would be an unnecessary waste of my efforts.” He paused. “It’s nice to know my instincts were so accurate, however.”

Hux said nothing, but Kylo could make out his rigid form, sitting on his knees in his bed, stock-stiff, hands balled at his sides. Kylo picked up Hux’s pillow, offering it to him without getting up. Hux stood to snatch it from his antagonist, but when he did, Kylo didn’t let go.

“Give it to me.” Hux commanded through clenched teeth.

Naturally, Kylo grinned, “I’d love to.”

Hux angrily released his grip on the pillow and stood still, livid.

Kylo tossed the pillow back onto Hux’s bed. “Must I do everything myself?” he asked, beginning to stroke himself again.

The general glared. “I refuse to lead you to satisfaction in any way.”

“If you won’t lead, then you can follow,” he replied.

He pulled his white tank top over his head and dropped it on the bed, then stood to face Hux in complete nakedness. Hux watched the way his muscles stretched and flexed beneath his taut pale skin as his tall, nude body approach him slowly, deliberately. He felt his heart rate rapidly increase, though he was determined not to let it show. Suddenly he felt acutely aware of everything around him, the cool air against his warming skin, the faint hum of the ship’s engines, and the consuming aura of Kylo Ren now mere inches from him. His breath hitched in his throat and his palms began to sweat. Kylo noted the twitch in the general’s lower eyelid and the man’s unblinking scowl. He didn’t break eye contact as he strode past and sat himself on the edge of his roommate’s bed while Hux’s glare followed him.

“You’re tense, General Hux,” Kylo noted, “stiff, perhaps?”

“Get. Off. My. Bed.” He was practically shaking with fury.

Kylo regarded Hux with an indifferent gaze, impassively analyzing the general. He was a year older than himself, but still younger than most men of his rank. He had earned his position fairly, though, through diligent hard work, never faltering and refusing any temptation. Unlike himself, Hux had grown up within the First Order; he was brought up in the Darkness and it consumed him completely. It was a wholeness Kylo knew he himself lacked. However much Kylo cultivated his fear, his anger, his hatred— however much he suffered— he would never have that completion of having grown up surrounded, nurtured, by the power of the Dark Side.

No, Hux’s devotion to the First Order was irrefutable, unwavering, even without a Force-sensitivity. And regardless his age, he had an aura about him that commanded complete obedience. He was the type obsessed with control—control of others, but especially control of himself. The idea of indulging Hux in his favourite desire entertained Kylo, though denying him it pleased him just as well. Equally amused was he to observe a bulging in the skin tight black briefs his roommate wore to sleep. Kylo reached a hand out to grab his arm, to draw him closer, inching ever closer, eyes locked with Hux’s. If either man broke the stare, this would die.

Hux jerked his arm back and took a threatening step to close the gap between Kylo and himself.

He had to force his breathing to steady, slowly inhaling through his nose, exhaling, to keep himself centered. He kept his eyes fixed on Kylo’s as he moved closer. Words didn’t need to be said: Kylo almost imperceptibly raised an eyebrow and Hux, just as subtly, gave a curt nod. It was on now.

Kylo’s hands found their way under the man’s tank top, pushing it up and over his head, Hux raising his arms to allow it. Discarding the shirt, Kylo’s right hand caught a fistful of the general’s flaming hair and yanked his head to one side. Hux growled low and responded instantly, swiftly grabbing hold of his rival’s shoulders and shoving him backwards on his bed, Hux’s knee landing squarely between Kylo’s legs, just below his erection.

Smiling sinisterly up at him, Kylo splayed his hands before his chest. His eyes were darkened and dangerous. “Oh, General, you can’t control yourself, what makes you think you could control me?” His fingers curled.

It happened instantly. Hux struggled against the Force Kylo was using to freeze his arms in place. That vein crossing Hux’s right temple—Kylo felt a surge of satisfaction watching it swell and pulse. He watched as Hux’s facial muscles twitched and teeth clenched. His face was turning almost the same colour as his hair. Kylo slid himself out from beneath him and sat up in bed, watching as Hux remained frozen, trembling slightly as he fought to regain control of his body.

Kylo placed a hand on Hux’s bare shoulder. “How long has it been?” It was a gentle touch, but cold and Hux felt a trail of ice as he slowly dragged a single finger down the length of his bare back. He’d stopped struggling, recognizing it as a futile waste of his energy, and succumbed to the fear of what Kylo would do next. He felt Kylo’s hand go flat again at the small of his back, just above the hem of his underwear and slid to his left hip. It was soon mirrored by a second hand at his right hip as Kylo positioned himself behind him. “You must be so hungry.” Sliding his fingers under the hem of Hux’s underwear, Kylo used his teeth to pull the black briefs down to expose the general’s pale white ass. His dick was hardening and Kylo was pleased.

He bent over to whisper into Hux’s ear, “How does it feel to lose control, General? You know I can take anything I want.” He sensed a renewed struggle in his quarry. He moved to sit cross-legged in front of his prey, watching his eyes go wild and his muscles shiver. He ran a hand through the general’s frazzled red hair, smoothing it into place.

Kylo made a motion with his wrists and suddenly released Hux from the grip of the Force. Unexpecting, Hux crashed face-first into the bed. “No, this doesn’t suit you.”

Summoning all the momentum he could, Hux hurled himself at his tempter, slamming him against the headboard with his hands around his neck.

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he didn’t resist. Hux lessened his grip and let him go, eyes still burning with rage. He pulled his briefs back up to cover himself. “Now that’s more like it, ever in control.” Kylo taunted.

“Don’t. You. _EVER_.” Fury was practically steaming off of the general as he accentuated each word with a forceful finger shoved in Kylo’s bare chest.

The commander regarded him ambivalently. “Relax, General. I know you believe me to be chaos incarnate, but I _am_ capable of self-discipline.”

“I will show you discipline,” spat Hux.

Kylo raised his hands in surrender, “by all means, _do_.”

Hux grabbed Kylo by his raven-coloured hair and thrust him face-first into the bed. “Don’t move.” He commanded.

“Yes, Sir.”

Hux stood and crossed the room to his closest, withdrawing his black leather gloves and a thin, black belt, perfectly coiled, from a small drawer. Kylo watched as he closed the drawer and shut the door to the wardrobe quietly before returning to the bedside. He pulled the gloves on methodically, right first, then left. With a gloved hand, he ran his fingers down Kylo’s back, noting how the myriad beauty marks formed constellations on his ghostly white flesh. He uncoiled the belt, locking eyes with the man lying prone in his bed and doubled it over in his hands.

He moved to raise the belt, but Kylo called out, “wait.” With his index finger, he motioned for Hux to come closer. Hux cautiously obliged and Kylo reached for the belt, bringing it to his lips. Without breaking eye contact, he kissed the black leather and released it again. “Punish me, General, we both know I deserve it.”

And Hux let loose.

The belt came snapping down on Kylo’s back, causing him to wince in pain and grip the bed sheets in balling fists. “Yes, relinquish your restraint!” The second strike hit between his shoulder blades. “Hone your hatred, let me feel it!” The third blow landed with a loud smack on his ass and he buried his face in the mattress. The fourth traced over the previous marks and made him yelp. Over and over, he beat Kylo, until angry red welts rose up in contrast to his fair skin, some showing small drops of crimson blood where the flesh had rubbed raw. He was seething, marinating in hate, and Kylo was drinking it in.

“As I thought,” said the bloodied knight between ragged breaths, “it’s so much hotter when you choose to lose control.”

Both men were sweating and panting. Hux took Kylo by the shoulder and forced him onto his back. Kylo’s eyes were stinging with tears but he didn’t call mercy. His lips were curled into a sneer. Hux traced a gloved finger along the man’s sharp jawline, pulled back, and slapped him hard across the face. Kylo closed his eyes. He thought he could taste blood in his mouth. He exhaled slowly. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Hux grabbed a fistful of Kylo’s hair and leaned in close, “Careful, Ren.” He snarled, “Do not tempt me.”

“I already have.”

With that, Kylo drew his legs in and wrapped them around Hux’s waist, pulling him closer. His hands found their way back to the hem of Hux’s briefs, pushing them down to reveal his discipliner’s bulging erection. They were so close now their dicks could touch.

“Circumcised,” he considered aloud, “of course.”

The long fingers of Kylo’s hand wrapped around the two shafts and massaged them slowly, up and down. He looked up into Hux’s eyes. “Let me suck it.” It was more a command than a plea, and Hux paused, staring down with narrowed eyes.

“Submit to me.” He demanded.

Kylo took the belt from Hux’s hand and wrapped it around his neck as a make-shift leash, handing the end to his Master. He slipped off the bed and into a kneeling position on the floor, hands folded behind his back.

“Yes, Sir. Please, let me suck it.”

Hux acquiesced, pulling gently on the belt to bring his slave towards him.

Moist lips and a hungry mouth soon wrapped around the man’s scrotum, an eager tongue licking his testicles. Hux’s head tilted backwards and he exhaled. His eyes rolled back in his head as Kylo’s mouth worked its way up his shaft and to the head of his cock, already wet with precum. His eyes shut while Kylo’s tongue rolled around the glans in rhythmic circles. Another gentle tug on the belt and Kylo took the entire thing in his mouth, eliciting an involuntary moan from the general. Kylo felt a hand on the back of his head, forcing him deeper still, almost gagging as he sucked. Kylo’s hands unclasped and came to rest on Hux’s thighs, using them to stabilize themselves as he choked on his cock. Hux eased up and Kylo gasped for air, a thin line of spittle stretching from his pillowy lips to the tip of Hux’s dick.

Hux tugged slightly upwards on the belt encircling Kylo Ren’s neck and brought him to his feet before him. He took another fistful of the thick black hair and pulled him closer. For a second, as icy blue eyes met his, Kylo thought Hux was going to kiss him. Instead, he found himself being thrown back onto the bed, belly-down. His dick was uncomfortably hard under his own weight. Gloved hands gripped his hips and moved him into a prone position.

Kylo’s right arm shot out quickly and Force-summoned a small bottle of oil from underneath his own bed, presenting it to the general.

“Prepare your own self. To me, your comfort matters not.”

Kylo opened the bottle and moistened his hands with the oil, spreading it along the cleft of his ass and slowly working a bony finger into his opening. He grimaced as a second, and then third, finger joined in, loosening himself up. He then turned to apply oil to Hux’s dick, starting from the head and moistening the shaft all the way down to its base.

Turning back, he drew his knees up onto the bed and arched his back, pushing his face into the jumble of bedsheets. Hux again took him by the hips and spread his asscheeks, aligning the tip of his cock with Kylo’s asshole. Kylo inhaled sharply as he was penetrated, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the blanket. He felt Hux’s balls come to rest against his taint, dick fully inside. It was a comfortable sort of hurt that filled him, _fulfilled_ him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered into the mattress as Hux pulled back slightly, only to ram back in. And again, so it went, in and out, pace quickening while his orgasm mounted. With every thrust, Kylo could feel his own climax building, a warming sensation in the base of his unattended dick. He reached a hand underneath himself to stroke it as Hux fucked him from behind.

A trickle of sweat formed at Hux’s temple. He had a fleeting thought to forbid Kylo from touching himself, but became distracted as he slammed into him harder, faster, enjoying the sight of the red belt marks he’d inflicted burning across Kylo’s freckled back. He took the belt end again and buried himself balls-deep inside his slave’s ass.

Kylo moaned audibly into the mattress. Each thrust was causing his climax to climb, and as he fiercely rubbed his aching cock, he could feel the release coming. He was surrendering to it.

He cried out as he came, his semen striping the sheets of Hux’s bed.

Hux, realizing what had happened, yanked firmly on the belt and Kylo had to make a quick movement to prevent being strangled.

“You will pay for that, Ren,” Hux growled angrily. He rammed into Kylo again, the fingers of his left hand gripping his hip so hard it would leave dark bruises in its wake come morning. Damn the bruising, he wanted Kylo to _limp_ come morning. He leaned forward and bit down hard on his pale shoulder, provoking another sharp cry of pain. He tasted blood as Kylo quivered beneath him. Another few quick, sharp thrusts and Hux’s climax peaked and he exploded. He shuddered as he came, his dick twitching deep within his adversary. He groaned as it did, relishing the sensation, the domination. Kylo moaned from beneath him. He rested his head against the back of Kylo’s, beads of sweat trickled down from him onto the knight. Both men worked to regain control of their breaths, Kylo sighing as Hux slipped himself out. He rolled himself supine on his bed, arm resting against his flushed forehead.

“Now get back to your own bed and let me sleep. You will clean this up in the morning and you will say nothing to anyone.”

Kylo looked over at him through half-lidded eyes. Consumed by the Darkness. Is this what true power looked like?

Deep down in the core of his being, Ben Solo still wasn't sure.

But Kylo Ren did as he was told.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, did I just? Help me Obi-Wan--- actually, no, not even Obi-Wan could save me now. I didn’t even WANT to ship this… I just… *throws self into trash compactor*


End file.
